Melody
by iceblueyes
Summary: Kahoko Hino was always the hidden melody of Len Tsukimori's music. It was time for them to admit the feelings they had for each other for so long.


Author's Notes: So I realized there was a season three of La Corda D'Oro: Blue Sky and so I watched La Corda all over again. Ah yes my Kahoko and Len syndrome is back again. I haven't read the manga but I spoil myself in the ending of the manga. I was so HAPPY that it was really Kahoko and Len after all. It might not be obvious but you just have to check the manga then. I cannot tell you how happy I am that many had favorite that story Give A Deeper Meaning. The reviews might be few but the favorites were amazing! Thank you very much dear readers. I am not so sure if I can surpass that fanfic of mine. It was simple yet great for me. So here I am again itching to write another Kahoko and Len story. Anyway just leave me a review.

Kahoko Hino was arranging her things in the room when her eyes caught a pile of CDs. _Tsukimori Len-kun's CDs. _She realized she hasn't even returned them for a long, long, while. She went to it and touches them, smiling wryly to herself. _Tsukimori-kun you were always there for me. Sometimes your words hurt but I know it was for my own good anyway. _"Oh well I've got nothing to do anyway", she muttered as she put the CDs in her bag. "He'll kill me if he realized these have been with me all this time". Putting her sling bag over her body, she hastily opened her door and left, humming an Ave Maria song.

/

She was feeling nervous. For whatever reason she was feeling nervous that time she doesn't even know. _Oh come on Kaho you are just going to return his CDs and leave. What's wrong? _She sighed while waiting for the gate to be opened. _Maybe he is out. I guess I'll return this when I see him at school. _As she was about to turn away she heard the gate being opened.

"Hino-san?" Misa Hamai called her. She slowly turned around and gave a respectful bow. "Ah~it is you Hino-san".

"Sumimasen Misa-sama. Anou…is Tsukimori-kun at home?" Kahoko asked. She wasn't sure why but Len's mother was smiling already. She was once again uncomfortable talking to Len's mother and a famous pianist nonetheless.

"Why of course dear. He's inside. I think he was playing the violin or probably resting by now". She saw Kaho's face sulk. "Is something wrong?"

"If he's resting then maybe I can just give the CDs to you Misa-sama? I don't wanna disturb him". Hamai waved her hand gracefully.

"Nonsense. You are not disturbing him because he is already disturbed to begin with".

"E-Ehh?" Len's mother laugh softly as she added, "Come on in Hino-san. Besides I want to get to know you more". _I want to get to know the girl who had captured my heart's son._

"H-Hai", Kaho replied, stammering as she got in to the Tsukimori mansion, a grin was on Hamai's lips that she didn't even notice.

/

Kahoko sat on the sofa as Hamai was serving her tea and biscuits. "Do help yourself", Hamai began as she sat across the sofa from her. "And don't be shy just feel comfortable".

"H-Hai. Arigatou", was all Kaho could say as she sipped the tea carefully. _Neh how do you even converse with a famous pianist? If it was only Tsukimori-kun-_her thoughts were interrupted as Hamai asked her a question, "The first time you met Len what do you think of him?" Kaho began to cough on Hamai's question. Hamai's eyes twinkled. "Oh my are you all right or was my question too much?"

"I-Iie Misa-sama. I'm fine". Kaho place the tea cup down as her eyes softened. Hamai saw the smile that begin to blossom on the young girl's face. "Tsukimori-kun helped me a lot".

"Ohhhh~"was the reaction of Len's mother. "Pray do tell".

"A-Anou…"Kaho's cheeks turned red as she added, "At first Tsukimori-kun was really cold. I was mesmerized that he was really handsome and yet he was really cold".

"Handsome~my my". Hamai looked to the door of the living room where it connects to the other room. She knew, she just knew her son is up right now and is listening to the conversation. "Do continue Hino-san~"

"And then I get to know him more and more. He is always frank with his words. Though I know that the truth hurts I know he is helping me to find out what I really want. Sometimes I'm afraid to face the truth and Tsukimori-kun helped me to face some situations that somehow deals about my feelings". Kaho paused as she remembered everything that happened when her life was turned upside down when Lili, the fairy had given her the violin.

"Len told me you did a good job on the last selection". Kaho's eyes turn to Len's mother. "I asked him about how you were doing in the last selection. He said you played the Ave Maria". She had seen the young girl's face blush as the young girl clenched her fist on her lap. Hamai smiled secretly. "Is something wrong Hino-san?" Kaho shook her head slowly.

"Iie it's just that…I remembered the first time I heard Tsukimori-kun playing the Ave Maria. The first song that I ever loved was Ave Maria". Kaho's eyes turned to Hamai and smiled shyly. "I realized that time that I fell in love with Tsukimori-kun's Ave Maria". Hamai's eyes widened on what the young girl said and smiled.

"I see. Hino-san do you like my son Len?" her eyes averted to the door where her son was hiding, listening. If she had known better her son wanted to come out of the door now and stop the conversation. Kaho's face was blushing hard she wished she could just leave now.

"I-I like Tsukimori-kun's music".

"Honestly I think it was because of you that my son's taste of music had grown softer and I could feel that whenever he plays he wants people to enjoy his music too. Demo~do you like my son?" Kaho looked at her lap, biting her bottom lip.

_Do I? Do I like Tsukimori-kun? Why is it so hard to answer his mother? Tsukimori-kun…Tsukimori-kun…_she recalled all the events that she had with Len. He was always there for her especially the times that she needs someone the most. She knew he was not the type of guy to show his emotions so well but she was attracted to his music. _Just his music?_

"It's okay Hino-san. Do not push yourself on answering that question", Hamai began as she sipped her tea.

"A-Anou…it's not that hard to like Tsukimori-kun though Misa-sama", Kahoko replied, cheeks turning red. "They say some girls like him but he didn't give it much attention. He concentrates more on his violin".

"Ohhhh~just his violin?" Hamai said as she laughs softly. "I think there are two things he cherish the most: his violin that has been with him since he was a child and", Len's mother smiled at the red haired girl. "A girl that he had grown to love for a long time".

"L-Love?" Kaho asked, shocked. "Tsukimori-kun's in love?" before Len's mother could explain any further the door of the living room opened. Kaho's eyes widened as she saw Len entering the room. "T-Tsukimori-kun!"

"Hino", he began as he eyed his mother. "Okaa-sama didn't tell me you had visited".

"G-Gomen, Misa-sama said you might be resting since you were practicing the violin", Kaho replied immediately. _Oh no did Tsukimori-kun heard our conversation?_

"I see", was all Len could say as he eyed his mother which was happily drinking tea. Sighing, his amber eyes turned to Kaho. "Now that I am here is there something that you need Hino?" realizing her true intention on visiting the Tsukimori's mansion, she stood up and began to open her bag. She handed back the CDs to Len. "Oh, I remember this".

"Gomen neh", Kaho said shyly. "I knew it took a long while". Len began to look at her face as she was smiling at him. He shyly turned away.

"It's fine", was all he could say as he walked towards their cabinet which was full of CDs.

"Ohhhh~since it's summer Hino-san do you wanna go to our rest house? We are leaving two days from now", Hamai began. Her son looked at her eyes widened and Kaho was also shock.

"Me? T-That's very kind of you Misa-sama but I-"

"Oh come on dear~don't turn me down. You can bring your friends along if you like". Len began to cover his face with his hand.

"Those guys again", Len muttered as Kaho laughs softly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Misa-sama. I'll try to contact all of our friends but it's summer right now so I'll see if they are just in the city spending their summer vacation", Kaho replied. Hamai's eyes twinkled. Len sighed.

"Thank goodness! Okay I'll make the preparations right away!"

"Okaa-san", was all her son could say. Kaho turned to him, "I better go Tsukimori-kun". She turned to Len's mother and bowed. "Arigatou for the time Misa-sama".

"Arigatou Hino-san. I do hope you enjoyed our chat", Hamai said as she winked. "Len~go and escort your hime while I prepare something for our trip", she said as she turned to leave.

"Geez Okaa-sama", was all Len could say as he turned to Kaho and Kaho looked at him. They turned away shyly. "So…umm…I'll escort you".

"A-Arigatou", was all Kaho could say, stealing a glance from him. _Tsukimori-kun, doushite? Why do I always feel this way when I'm with you? _"Well then I'll see you soon Tsukimori-kun".

"Hino!" Len called as he grabbed her arm and she turned to him. _Oh damn! What have I done?_

_W-What is he doing? My heart…I don't think I can…_

He let go of her arm slowly. "Gomen, I forgot what I wanted to say. I'll guess I'll see you". And as always she left him breathless with her sunny smiles.

"I'll see you Tsukimori-kun".

To be continued…


End file.
